Regicide
by Trurotaketwo
Summary: Trucy is kidnapped. Trying to stop the kidnapper, Apollo gets hit by a car and hospitalized. With Ema in tow, Phoenix sets out to investigate the mysteries surrounding Trucy's abduction, and its connection to a grizzly murder that's taken place.
1. Chapter 1

Regicide

By Truro

Chapter 1

Date: May 07

Location: The burger joint

Time: 21:20 PM

Earlier today I had won my latest case. Seems I'm getting a good rep since I started working with the Wright Anything Agency. So to celebrate, Trucy and I decided to head down to the burger joint for a big order to go. Phoenix, her adopted father and (sort of) my mentor was practising his piano skills (that's when the idea struck me to get out of the house fast as humanly possible). Trucy was pretty well known to the staff, considering that her father and his assistant were once regulars here. Then again, Trucy does like to make a spectacle of herself. I'd be pretty surprised if we went to one of our usual hangouts and someone didn't look as if he were thinking "Oh look, there's that eccentric magician girl!"

Anyway, we stood at the back of the line, behind someone in a white coat, with long brown hair and a spiky top-knot pony tail. I heard the rapid crunching of a snack of some kind from the girl in front. That's when it hit me.

'Hello Ema.'

She turned. I was right. Detective Ema Skye. Looking me right in the eye, and sucking on what was left of a snackoo. I can only hope no one interprets that sentence as innuendo.

She took the stick of chocolaty fried dough cake out of her mouth, like a cigarette.

'Oh its you. Prosecutor Payne's real mad because of you.' I guess Ema would know first had about something like that, since she's the detective who was in charge of the investigation.

'He was yelling such famous lines as "I'm surrounded by idiots!" and "I'll have your badge for this, Skye!" Thanks _a lot_!'

I guess the weather girl was wrong about tomorrow's weather report of sunny Skyes.

'Now just a minute!' Trucy piped up with her rather high pitched but professionally trained resonating voice 'If he's in a bad mood, it's probably because you let him down with your own sloppy detective work!'

Ema looked as if she's just been slapped in the face by an extra slimy fish. Her face flushed of colour, and her greyish blue eyes bulged out as her mouth made a funny series of shapes, in a loss for words.

Then she pouted like an angry child and turned away from us.

'Um…Ema?'

'I think you hurt her feelings, Trucy.' Well this is Ema we're talking about. Her feelings are easy to hurt anyway.

'Awww! I didn't mean too!'

Trucy wrapped her arms around Ema as if she were a big teddy bear. Come to think of it, if Ema keeps wolfing down those snackoos, she'll soon have the right figure for a tall plush novelty. It's nothing short of a miracle that she manages to stay so trim.

Trucy's arms coiled around her, Ema turned back to us with a less stormy look on her face.

'No, you're right. I guess my heart's just not in it.'

A phone went off. Trucy fished it out of her pocket.

'Wright anything agency, where you've always come to the Wright place! CEO Trucy Wright here! How can I help you?'

Trucy motioned that she needed to take the call outside. I smiled and nodded, as you do. Might as well talk to the detective for a while.

'You really should take more pride in your work.' I offered.

'That's like asking the grass to be blue. If I passed my finals and made the forensics team _that_ would be something to be proud of.' Her metaphor was original, I'll give her that.

I looked out the window at Trucy. She was still taking her call.

'So you just settled for Detective huh?' I said turning back to Ema. It's better to maintain eye contact, I know, but I just wanted to make sure, Trucy was alright. Under her magician's cape she wore a black sleeveless show dress. Some pervert might try to pick her up, mistaking her to be on a bachelorette party. I turned back to Ema and continued listening.

'I was hoping that if I couldn't be a forensic scientist, at least as a homicide detective, I'd run into Mr Wright again.'

'But then you found out about those allegations of him using forged evidence.' I pitched in.

'Forged my eye!' she said that with a bit more "Oomph!" 'I know in my heart that Mr Wright would never cheat to win a trail! He could shoot down anything the prosecutors threw at him, with a bobby pin and a piece of string!'

If I understand correctly, Ema was actually with Mr Wright when he gathered the evidence for that time when she was his client.

I looked over to Trucy again.

Oh my god…

'Put her down!' I ran right out the door. Some guy dressed in black just ran up and grabbed her from behind! Trucy flailed like a rag doll, as he ran with her into an alleyway.

'Let the girl go!' I heard Ema yell. She took out her gun and pointed into the alleyway. Thank goodness she was there. Whoever said there's never a cop around when you need one?

'Don't worry, Apollo, this alleyway goes nowhere. It's a dead end.'

Two car lights came on, and an engine growled like a cave monster. A silver car came out. Ema and I leaped out of its path, before it turned, ready to hit the road.

What I did then, I felt was the only option.

I ran onto the road in front of the car. I used to get picked on a lot at school. I was always told that most bullies are cowards, who talk the talk, but don't walk the walk. Whoever this creep was, he wouldn't have the guts to run someone over.

Or so I thought.

As I flew through the air I cursed those cartoon writers for living in a fantasy world. The face of the driver though… I'll never forget it.

I hit the ground hard. I heard someone call my name. Then I saw Ema knelling over me. She looked frightened.

'Apollo, are you alright?!'

At first, I could make out the shapes of what I saw.

'Come on, talk to me!'

Then, just the colours.

'Apollo!'

Then shadows.

'**Apollooo!**'

Then total blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Date: May 07

Location: Wright Anything Agency

Time: 21:35 PM

The Steel Samurai them pinged away, bringing me back to life. Yes, I admit, setting my ring tone to the main theme tune from a kid's action hero show is a bit childish, but my assistant from my lawyer days (Who was the definitive queen of all things Metal-Samurai series) put it on my phone, and I always think of her when it plays.

Once I had practised a quick tune on the piano, I decided to take a nap, since Apollo and Trucy were taking so long with the burgers. I took a sip from the wine bottle next to my bed to get the painful dryness out of my mouth. The pain relieved, I pressed the accept button. It was probably Apollo and Trucy reaffirming my order.

'Hello?'

'_**Mr Wright, it's an emergency! You've got to come quick!**_**'** A loud, panicking, but warmly familiar voice blasted into my ear. I'll say one thing about Ema; she certainly can scream.

'Okay, okay, calm down Ema. Just take a deep breath. Good. Now tell me about it slowly.' And she explained.

'Oh my god…'

Date: May 07

Location: Hickfield clinic

Time: 21:50 PM

I ran to the hospital as fast as I could. I cursed myself for not getting round to getting a driver's licence.

Once I got to the hospital, I saw Ema in the reception area. I hadn't seen her so worried since that time I defended her sister in court.

'Where's Apollo?' I asked.

'The doctors have got him in X-ray. I can't believe he'd just run in front of the car like that!'

'I can. Back in the day, I did some pretty reckless things whenever my assistant was in trouble.'

'I should have known that's where he gets it!' Ooh. Harsh.

'Hey, it worked for me ten years ago.'

Her eyes turned to the floor. I think she was remembering that case.

'I'm sorry, Mr Wright. I've been on edge ever since all this happened.'

'So did you see the guy who snatched Trucy?' That question was getting impatient, waiting to be asked.

'No.' she sighed 'But I made sure to note the getaway car. Silver with a licence plate reading IOS 15648. I called the criminal affairs department and they're putting a rescue team together.'

Thank goodness she's a cop. I don't know what I'm going to do, if someone does anything bad to my daughter.

'Thanks Ema. That's a big load off my mind. Wish I knew how Apollo was doing though.'

'It's questionable. I don't exactly trust that doctor.'

'Really? Why's that?'

'Wait till you meet him.'

Then I heard another voice. 'Ah! There you are my pretty detective!'

A doctor with a small patch of pink hair (Yes, you read that right. Pink.) and a lustful grin missing a couple of teeth waddled towards us. Ema took a step behind me.

'Naughty little girl! Running off like that, just as I was about to start my examination!'

'Hello Dr Hickfield.' I said.

'Well, well! If it isn't the daddy of the other cutest girl I've ever seen!' I remember watching a couple of those old British comedy movies from the 1960s. And I can safely say that the late Sid James would be proud of this guy.

'How's the guy the detective brought in?'

'Ooh, not too good I'm afraid. A concussion, dislocated shoulder, and several broken ribs. What _have_ you been doing with him, you wild kitty?' He grinned at Ema as his imagination answered his own question. Ema looked as though she'd just met her embarrassment quota for this year. The way her mouth was moving, she was apparently trying to retort, but seemed to be choking on her own rage.

'So, we won't be able to visit him?'

'Afraid not. He's going in for surgery.'

Understandable. Not everyone has my dumb luck when it comes to surviving being hit by cars.

'I've got to go and administer some chloroform to some patients now. Don't forget to come back, my pretty detective! You can handcuff me up anytime!' He winked at her, in an almost sinister manner.

I can tell you, I've never seen a girl's face go so red before. I could tell she was about ready to throw some mildly irritant chemical in his face, and probably would have, if he hadn't been called away and just the right time to save him from my mad scientist friend.

My phone went off, with its Steel Samurai ring tone. Ema gave me a funny look. The same weird look she gave ten years ago when she saw the Steel Samurai poster my assistant put up in my office. _Yes, it's childish_, but can you honestly say you don't have at least one friend who has the Power Rangers song on their phone? Didn't think so.

I answered it.

'_**Heh heh heh…Phoenix Wright?**_' the gruff voice was artificially deep. It sounded like whoever was giving me that low sadistic chuckle was putting on a fake voice to cover up his real one. I had a feeling it had to do with Trucy.

'Who're you, scumbag?'

'_**You're impertinence amuses me. However, for the sake of your lovely daughter, I suggest you hear me out.**_'

My grip tightened on the phone. My other hand rolled into a fist. Hurting a girl is just plain wrong. Hurting _my_ little girl though, should invoke the death penalty.

'Alright. I'll listen.' For now at least. But when the time was right, I was going to make sure this guy got a noose around his neck.

'_**A murder has just occurred. The prime suspect will be a man called Colby King. Make sure he gets an acquittal, and your daughter goes free. If he gets a guilty verdict, then at least you won't have to pay her an allowance anymore!'**_

All I could see was red. My fist clenched so tightly I was sure that my nails pierced a few layers of skin.

'Let me talk to her.' I said, using all my willpower to avoid bellowing.

'_**I'm afraid she's unconscious at the moment. I'll call again, once she wakes up.**_'

Then he hung up.

It's a good thing he didn't use that cliché "And don't tell the police, or else!" Since Ema asked me anyway.

'The detention centre isn't going to be open at this time of night. I'm heading to the burger joint. I'll see if I can get any leads on Trucy.'

'I'll go with you.' said Ema 'Let's get going. Then maybe tomorrow we can focus on this murder case.'

I have a bad feeling about this King guy. The last time someone blackmailed me into defending a client, they proved to be guilty. __ __


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Date: 07 May

Location: Outside the burger joint

Time: 10:10 PM

When we arrived at the burger joint all was quiet. I saw Trucy's cell phone on the ground.

'That's right.' Ema spoke up. 'Trucy got a phone call just before that guy grabbed her.'

Ema made a chalk outline around the phone, before she picked it up.

'We need to find out who made that call. It was probably a ruse to get Trucy out of the building, by herself.'

I took it that Ema had heard about the Jammin' Ninja murder. That time, a kidnapper lured my assistant to his clutches with a phone call. I slipped the phone into my pocket, so I could check the call register later.

We went to check the alleyway; the getaway car came out of. Ema turned on a flashlight.

The ally was a dead end. A secluded area with buildings turning their backs on it. The sort of place where a gang of thugs usually corners the hero in the movies.

'Can I ask you something, Mr Wright?'

'Sure. What is it?' Believe me, I was tempted to do that _you just did _joke, but thought better of it.

'Would you say that Trucy was athletic?'

I answered with a yes. Trucy was in excellent physical condition for a girl of such a petite figure. It was part of her job. As a magician, some of the stunts she performs require a level of physical fitness and stamina.

Ema hummed, as she rubbed her heart shaped chin in thought.

'It's just that when she was grabbed, she didn't seem to put up much a struggle. If someone grabbed me from behind and flipped me onto his shoulder, my first instinct would be to try and break free. Or at least make some noise if it was a big guy. Trucy knew that I and Apollo were just a quick scream away, so why didn't she try to call for help?'

That's when I saw the handkerchief. As I examined it, with its moist centre, something obviously clicked on her head.

'No don't!' she said as I sniffed it. The sent filled my nostrils, and I felt as thought I was about to collapse. Just as I thought. Chloroform. I stumbled back and Ema quickly grabbed my shoulder to support me.

'What were you thinking?! If Trucy was drugged with chloroform, then sniffing it yourself is one of the worst things you can do!'

True, I was feeling a little disorientated. But I made sure that I only took a quick sniff.

'Quicker than a chemical testing.' I offered. Her mood didn't improve with my quip.

'It's a lot more dangerous though! If you conked out, do you really think I could carry you all the way home?'

Date: 07 May

Location: Wright Anything Agency

Time: 10:30

We took a cab back to the Wright Anything agency. I went into the kitchen for some liquid to improve brainpower during the review of our findings.

'Do you want a drink?' I asked.

'If you're making coffee, I'll have it white with two sugars.'

'I was thinking of something a little stronger.' I took a swig from my red wine bottle.

She gave me the same look you would give your cat if it disgraced itself on your apple pie.

'I think I'll stick with coffee.'

Come on. All great detectives have some addiction. And mine is pretty tame compared to those of Sherlock Holmes or Gregory House.

With our drinks, we sat at the table.

'Whoever made that call had to know Trucy's cell phone number. Does she have any friends you know of, that might have something to do with this?'

'I'm afraid a lot of people know the number. Its one of the contact numbers on our flyer.' I fished one out to illustrate my point.

I took another swig of wine. 'In that case' I began gently tapping the tip of the bottle to my chin in a Sherlock Holmes manner, 'The only lead we have to go on is the chloroform.' I stood up, bottle in hand, and began pacing.

'Now, chloroform isn't something you can just buy at the local convenience store. You're a science buff, Ema. Tell me, where one could find the stuff.'

She took a sip of coffee, put it on the table, lay back on the sofa and put her finger to her chin.

'Well, chloroform is mostly used to make a refrigerant for air conditioning systems. Also, because it's not a very reactive chemical compound it can be used as a solvent to make dyes and pesticides. Then again, it can be used as an aesthetic, or a reagent since it reacts with sodium hydroxide…'

She was starting to lose me, but her face was lighting up like a pinball machine. Her blue eyes were growing wide and bright as the sky itself. Detective Ema Skye may not be the happiest camper in the world, but if the conversation strays into the field of science, she grins like a school girl on prom night.

'So in short.' I cut her off 'It's mostly chemists who have access to the stuff.'

She grudgingly took out a bag of snackoos, and began munching. Guess she's not too happy about being kicked off, when she was on her high horse.

I decided to get ready for bed. I'd need my energy for tomorrow to help with this murder case. It's so frustrating that all I can do until I hear from the kidnapper again, is hope and pray. Because I swear, if anything bad happens to Trucy, there'll be hell to pay.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

From the perspective of Detective Ema Skye

Date: 08 May

Time: 8:30 AM

Location: Wright Anything Agency.

I slept in Mr Wright's bed that night.

You can get that idea out of your head! I can't see you obviously, but I know what sort of look you have in your face! I'll have you know, Mr Wright was a perfect gentleman, and slept on the sofa.

Anyway, I slept at the Wright place. I didn't want to leave Mr Wright on his own. His daughter was missing, his other house-mate hospitalised. I wanted to be close at hand in case something came up.

After breakfast, we went over to the detention centre. It's a well lit place with guards in all the right places. Perfectly safe. It's quite reassuring in a building full of potential killers. Using my police clearance I made the arrangements for us to see Colby R King

We sat down at the table, where we were supposed to meet him. Then he emerged, with a guard.

He looked in his mid twenties. About my age. A tall, thin guy with oily skin. His hair was a greasy blonde at the font, and black at the back. It was a big mass of hair stretching out of the side of his head like a hood, with a pony tail starting from the bottom of his neck and stretching down to his belt.

His eyes were small. A dirty green colour with long thin pupils. He slithered into the room and slowly sat down. He looked pretty cheesed off.

'What do you want?' he hissed.

I showed him my badge. 'We'd like to ask you about the incident last night.'

'Look, I didn't kill the old bastard!' he screamed, slamming the desk and leaping out of his chair, like a boxing glove on a spring. I was glad there was a glass panel to protect us. 'He was dead before I got home! I told that dumbass who arrested me!'

'Then tell us too. We can't get you off the hook otherwise.' said Mr Wright. Interestingly, he didn't react much to Colby's screaming. He just sat there, arms folded and patiently tapping his figure to his arm.

Colby snorted. 'And who the hell are you? Some big shot lawyer?'

'Something like that.'

'Get bent! I can't afford a lawyer! Even a scruffy one like you!' Looking at Mr Wright, I guess it would be hard to convince people he still practised law, in his blue fleece and bob hat. He didn't even bother to shave this morning. He really looked like he let himself go ever since he was disbarred.

'Well, somebody already did, so now you're stuck with us.' Mr Wright made that comeback pretty quickly. Nowadays he seemed like a chess master. Like no matter what gets thrown at him, he's always got a solution in the pipeline. A big contrast to that goofy, easily flustered straight arrow he was back in the day.

Colby signed.

'Alright. Like I said. I got home that night, and my dad was lying there on the floor.'

'What time was this?' I took out my pen and made notes.

'9:30. I'd come home from my local bar. I usually don't get in that early though.'

'A pity.' Mr Wright was actually smirking. 'if you could actually take your booze you'd have a watertight alibi.'

'You shut up!' Colby snapped. I'm really starting to dislike this guy.

Mr Wright actually laughed. Was he enjoying it?

'Afraid I can't shut up just yet. But give us some addresses and we can get to work on your case.'

I noted the addresses he gave us. His home address, where the murder took place. An apartment belonging to a friend of the family, his younger brother's place, and the bar he was drinking at that night. At last we could get away from him.

'Yup.' said Mr Wright once we left the detention centre.

'Yup, what?' I asked.

'He's definitely a jerk.' If I didn't know that reading someone's mind was scientifically impossible, I would have sworn that's what Mr Wright just did.

'Do you think he really did it?'

'Hard to say at the moment. If he's really innocent Trucy wouldn't be held for ransom.' His brow furrowed. It must be really hard for him, with his daughter missing. But he still put on a brave face. My sister was just the same. I admire that kind of strength.

Soon we arrived at the crime scene. A nice estate in the good part of town. We went into the King residence, to be confronted by a rather scruffy senior detective.

This particular inspector was a homicide detective who gives the mathematically impossible sum of two hundred percent into his work. Back in the day he had an unfortunate tendency to commit blunders. While a skilled investigator, he did tend to overlook some of the less obvious clues left at a crime scene. As a result he accumulated a 40% salary cut, and a loss of pension rights. None the less, in the time I was out of the country he enjoyed a deal of success in other police endeavours and it was through these numerous successes that he avoided being kicked off the force. In fact he apparently did it often enough that he was eventually promoted to a chief inspector.

'Hold it! This is a crime scene, pal!'

'Well, well. Detective Dick Gumshoe.' Mr Wright grinned like a gentleman thief who constantly eludes the determined investigator. 'This is a pleasure. I haven't seen you in a while.'

'Err, likewise.' said the confused detective returning the smile. 'And its Chief Inspector Gumshoe now, pal!' He finished that sentence with his head held high and his massive pecks far out in front.

'Most impressive. And here I thought that you being promoted meant I'd seen the last of you.'

Mr Wright looked over at the white rope outlining the corpse.

'Sorry pal!' Gumshoe side stepped in front. 'Only authorised personnel!'

'We are authorised.' I said. 'I'd like to help with this case, and Mr Wright is helping with my inquires.'

'Oh its you Ema. That's okay then.' said Chief Gumshoe. We surveyed the room. I noticed the ginger tabby on the sofa. What a cute animal! I couldn't help but smile. It purred as I began to stroke it.

'Hello little one! What are you doing lurking around a crime scene?' I affected a baby talk voice to converse with the feline. Mr Wright raised an eyebrow at me. Grinning in as if he'd caught me with my hand in the cookie jar. What? It's what one does when they talk to a cute little kitty!

'That belongs to the victim.' said the Chief Inspector rubbing the band aid on his hand. 'I'm keeping an eye on him until someone comes to take him in care.'

That was odd. The cat could mess up the crime scene (Cute creatures do have a tendency to be endearingly clumsy. I know first hand that I screwed up a little when I was an adorable teenager) so why didn't Gumshoe just put it outside?

'Why didn't you just take it to a neighbour?' I asked.

He rubbed his band aid again. Because that cat is a vicious fighting machine! I almost lost my hand trying to move it once!'

I shook my head and picked the cat up, but couldn't help but smile. I soon put it down outside.

Mr Wright looked around, rubbing the stubble on his chin. He unzipped his fleece.

'A little stuffy in here, isn't it? Can't we open a window?'

'We've got to keep the crime scene exactly as it was when we arrived.' I pointed out.

'Besides,' Chief Gumshoe added 'those windows need a key to open them.'

Mr Wright looked impressed.

'Tight security. Mr King must have been quite the cautious man.'

'So, what can you tell us about the victim?' I asked.

'Regal King. Widower. We're still waiting for the autopsy report, but it looks like someone whacked him on the head with a candlestick.'

There were bloodstains around the outline of the poor man's head.

'The candlestick's already been taken to the evidence room. I dusted it for prints earlier and they match the guy we arrested.'

That didn't sound good, but it wasn't the end of the world.

'Well he does live here, Chief. It doesn't seem too farfetched that his prints would be on it.'

'Unfortunately, there was a witness.'

We should have seen that coming. A witness too. This looks bad. I sort of feel sorry for Apollo, if he's defending tomorrow.

As we left the house Mr Wright turned. Then he starred.

'**You**!' two men said at once. One was Mr Wright, the other, I realised as I looked over the garden fence in his direction, in his yellow business suit, and square spectacles glistening in the morning light was the thin personage of the balding Prosecutor Winston Payne.

'Well, this is a nice surprise, Winston!'

'You would think it so nice if you'd been here last night!' said Payne in his astonishingly high pitched tenor voice. 'A murder committed right next door!'

Now I _really_ feel sorry for Apollo. Mr Payne was obviously the witness Inspector Gumshoe mentioned.

'So you won't be prosecuting the trail tomorrow?'

'As much as I'd love to finally send that King boy down, I can't as I'm required to testify what I saw. Prosecutor Gavin's going to be on the job tomorrow.'

Great. As if things weren't bad enough, we now have that smug poser to contend with. I noticed Mr Wright looking as though he were plotting some fatal practice.

Then, Mr Wright's phone went off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Perspective of Trucy Wright

Date: I think it's the 8th.

Time: I don't know.

Location: I haven't the foggiest.

My head felt kind of funny. I felt kind of sick and still sleepy at the same time. Daddy sometimes says he feels this way sometimes after he has too much of that weird grape juice before bed.

I managed to open my eyes. All I could see was white. It felt like there was something over my eyes. I went to remove it but my arms wouldn't move. They seemed to be stuck behind the back of this chair someone kindly sat me on.

Oh that's right, I've been kidnapped, haven't I? Well I can't say I'm totally shocked. After all, my father was once the best defence attorney in town. He put dozens of bad guys behind bars. Not to mention that he's been undefeated in poker for eight years running. When you have that much influence, you're bound to make enemies along the way. And as his beautiful, innocent and perfect in everyway daughter, it's quite obvious that someone would eventually grab me to get to him.

'Hello?'

'Ah, you're awake. Good.' That deep voice was so totally fake. I can tell an impersonation a mile away in show biz. Whoever this person was, I'll bet they have a pretty high pitched natural voice.

'I see you carry two phones. What are you, a drug dealer?'

'What's a drug? Is it a type of car?'

The voice laughed. 'You really are an innocent, aren't you?'

'Well, that's what daddy always says.'

'So why the two phones?'

'One of them is for friends and family. The other one is for business calls. And thanks to you, I dropped that one! Don't you know it's rude to grab someone when they're on the phone?'

'Sorry.' He chuckled.

'And you went through my pockets too! Have you no chivalry?'

'Sorry, darling. I just needed to arrange something with your dad.'

'Look I know hireling a magician and a pianist isn't exactly cheep, but our prices aren't so high you have to kidnap us.'

'You're just too cute!' my captor laughed 'You'll make some lucky guy a fine little wife someday. Now, we just need to call daddy again, and let him know you're alive.'

I was glad to hear it. My agreement with daddy was that unless I'm performing I have to be home by ten, or call if I'm going to be late.

'Phoenix Wright?' my kidnapper listened to the reply. 'I'll ignore that remark. Well you'd better listen up, because there's a young lady here who'd like a word with you.'

He put the phone to my ear.

'Trucy? Are you there?'

'Yeah, It's me, daddy.'

'Are you alright? Did he hurt you?'

'No, I'm okay. A little hungry though. I never did get that burger I went for.'

'Don't worry. You'll be out of this mess soon. Then we'll order Chinese or something.'

I was about to suggest going for a pizza instead when my kidnapper took the phone back.

'So as you can hear, Wright, you're daughter is fine. Now, remember; show Colby King's innocence and you'll be reunited soon.'

I heard the beep of the phone being hung up.

'Okay young lady. I've got some errands to run. You just take a nap now.'

'I only just woke up!' Even when I'm naughty, dad never sent me to bed that early. It hardly seems fair.

'Sorry. Can't afford to mess up my first job as a bad guy, can I?'

I heard a bottle with moving liquid in it.

'Oh, not that smelly stuff again!'

'Sorry.' The bad guy said, just before pressing the wet hankie to my nose.

Then I fell back into the land of nod.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Date: 08 May

Time: 8:30 AM

Location: Street

Perspective of Detective Ema Skye.

At least we know Trucy's still alive. So we could focus a little more on the mystery at hand. Mr Payne had gone back inside. Mr Wright started walking away.

"The game's afoot!" he said.

Date: 08 May

Time: 10:00 AM

Location: Ivy University, Dormitory.

We arrived at the University and sought out the dorm of one Leo King; Son of the recently deceased Regal King, and younger brother of the very obnoxious Colby King.

We were greeted by a boy with broad shoulders, dirty blonde hair, spikes in every direction and bloodshot eyes, obviously from crying.

"Leo King?" I asked, smiling to put him at ease. He nodded his head.

"I'm detective Ema Skye. I was hoping we could ask you some questions."

He nodded again.

"Please, come in." he said and led us to the living room. Cheep couches, a small television, a cute compact DVD player. Not a bad bachelor pad, but I ask myself why he had all those Metal Samurai series DVDs out.

"We understand your father died recently."

He nodded.

"I heard that my brother was arrested for it." He said softly.

"We're not sure yet if he really is your father's killer. That's why we wanted to ask you some questions."

"I can't believe Colby did that. I mean, he was always in trouble with the police, and dad was always yelling at him but…"

His hands tightened. Mr Wright leaned in.

"Do you know anyone who would want to harm your father?" he asked.

"Well…" he muttered.

"Please." I said as kindly as I could "I know this is hard for you, but the more we know about your father, the sooner we can put his killer behind bars."

Leo took a deep breath.

"Well, Colby has a gambling problem. To pay his dept he borrowed money from some bad people."

"Ah. Loan sharks." Said Mr Wright.

"One…came to the house last month. He threatened my father and I with…" he looked as though he were trembling. I put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him.

"Is that why you don't live at home anymore?"

He nodded.

"I usually go home once a week to do dad's books."

"You're an accountant?" Mr Wright asked. The way he said it, made it sound as if it were a cross-examination.

"I'm studying to be an accountant. I actually work part time down at the hospital."

Mr Wright stood up.

"Well, I think we've got enough information. Thank you for your help, Mr King."

He shook hands with Leo and we headed for the door.

"One more thing?" he said, before turning the door handle "Do you remember the name of the loan shark who threatened you?"

"Well, I know it was a rhyming name. I think it's something like Ryan O'Brian."

We said our thanks and left for the next point of investigation.

Luckily, the person we wanted to question was also a student of this particular university. Miss Jessica James was currently in a pharmacology lecture, so we had to wait until it let out.

Date: 08 May

Time: 12:50 PM

Location: Ivy University, Pharmacology department.

At last, the wait was over. Jessica was certainly pretty. Blonde hair, brown eyes, petite stature.

"Jessica James?" I asked, flashing my badge.

Her eyes were wide. She gasped.

"Yes?"

"We need to ask you some questions about the King family…"

"No!" she snapped "I don't want anything more to do with them!"

"And I don't want to run around fixing, Colby King's messes." Said Mr Wright "Then again, nobody wants to work for a living, but we have to do it anyway."

She flinched at the sound of Colby's name.

I explained what had happened. She looked like she wanted to be sick.

"I'm not surprised…" she uttered. "Colby is poison."

"Do you know him very well?" I asked.

"All I'll say is that Colby is evil."

Tears built in her eyes.

"He doesn't care about the law."

She gritted her teeth.

"He doesn't care about right and wrong."

She dug her fingernails into her arm.  
"All he cares about is getting his way. He doesn't care who gets hurt."

She turned.

"I'm sorry." She said "I really don't want to talk about the Kings."

"Don't worry." said Mr Wright "You've just had a bombshell dropped on you. It's only natural." He patted her shoulder.

"We'll come back later. I know it's hard, but try to remember anything that might help."

"Thank you." She said. We parted ways. I had one or two theories building up in my head.

"I think she's hiding something."

Mr Wright nodded.

"Well, you wouldn't need super-natural powers to see that."

I took out my notebook. Gambling debts, a negative character reference, and loan sharks. We had a real unsavoury character on our hands by the sounds of it. I decided that I had some research to do.

"I'm going to head over to the criminal affairs department." I told Mr Wright "I'm going to find out if everything we've been told about Colby is true."

"Good idea." He said. "I'll head over to the hospital and see if our Sleeping Beauty's come around yet. Lets meet back at my office" I took it he mean he was going to visit Apollo.

"Okay. Call me if anything comes up."

Date: 08 May

Time: 13:30 PM

Location: Criminal affairs department.

At the criminal affairs department I asked for everything they had on Colby. I almost fainted when I saw how big the pile of paper was. Colby had enough criminal convictions and restraining orders that, if recycled could have an entire rainforest. Several counts of illegal gambling, plenty of charges of assault, petty theft. There was one particular conviction that caught my interest.

Colby had apparently stolen a car to pay off his gambling debt.

I also looked into the loan shark that Leo had told us about. I found the address of Ryan O'Brian's office and made a note to investigate later.

Unfortunately, I was so busy reading through Colby's dossier, (Or as I prefer to call it, the script for an episode of America's Dumbest Criminals) that it was eight a clock at night by the time I made that note.

I made my way 'Back to Baker Street' and Mr Wright let me in.

Date: 08 May

Time: 20:50 PM

Location: Wright Anything Agency

I hung up my coat and sat on the sofa.

"How was Apollo?"

"Still in his coma." Said Mr Wright shrugging his shoulders.

Mr Wright opened a bottle of wine.

"Want some?" he offered, handing me a glass.

"Please." With the situation regarding Apollo and Trucy, I needed something stiff. Wipe that dirty grin off your face! I'm trying to be serious!

After he poured my drink, my companion sat on the sofa, bottle in hand, and picked up something from his pocket. My eyes were on my glass, as he opened it. I swirled the glass, wondering what to do. All I could do was pray that the rescue team would find Trucy soon. Without a lawyer, we were in big trouble. I looked up at Mr Wright.

Wait a minute…was he grinning? Must be that thing he took from his pocket. You can probably guess what it was, but I was pretty stumped as to how he could smile at a time like this.

"What's that you've got?"

He raised his head, grinning.

"The name's Wright. Phoenix Wright." Then he held it up. A small circular piece of silver coated with a gold plating. Its street value was approximately $50.

"Phoenix Wright: Attorney at law."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Perspective of Detective Ema Skye

Date: 08 May

Time: 20:55 PM

Location: Wright Anything Agency

"I can't believe you swiped Apollo's Attorney badge! It's totally against the law!" I yelled at Mr Wright.

"It's not as if we had a choice." He told me. "The defence attorney has to be registered the day before the trial."

He grinned at me "Besides, I have taken the bar exam. I'm just doing my first trial after the exam a littler earlier than expected."

I couldn't find the words. I was choking on my own rage!

"If the judge finds out about this, you're going to be in _big_ _trouble_!"

"Any trouble I get in will be worth it. As long as it saves Trucy's life."

He was right. Trucy's life was at stake. There was nothing else we could do until the rescue team found her.

He was right.

But that didn't mean I had to like it.

Date: 09 May

Time: 10:00 AM

Location: the court

Since I wasn't in charge of the investigation I didn't have to take my usual routine of taking my seat in the witness box. Although I would have loved to act as Mr Wright's lawyer's aid, just like that case from ten years ago, it was a bit unorthodox for a detective to stand on the defence bench, rather than help the prosecution.

When I looked down from my seat at Mr Wright, I felt like I was looking back in time. His navy blue suit was nicely pressed, his hair was as shiny and spiky as a well groomed hedgehog and he'd even took the time to have a shave. My god, when you take him out of that hobo outfit he actually looks quite handsome.

The cunning prosecutor Klavier Gavin on the other hand just didn't look like he belonged in a court. I mean all those rings he wore, that upturned collar on his shirt. He didn't even wear a tie! He's nothing like my favourite prosecutor: The legendary Miles Edgeworth. That man was a true knight in shining armour, who actually took his job seriously.

I'll be honest with you. I do resent Gavin a little. I don't mind the way he teases me. In fact I actually find some of his put downs amusing in a cocky way. What I resent about him is that he and his brother are the ones who got Mr Wright disbarred.

Klavier's older brother Kristoph was a defence attorney. You know how lawyers are often associated with Satan? Well you can thank this guy for that. He was a corrupt bastard alright. With one client on trial for murder, he forged a piece of evidence to ensure an acquittal. When the defendant chose Mr Wright to defend him instead, Kristoph snuck the forgery into the court record and told Klavier that he was going to use it. Klavier called Mr Wright out on the forged evidence and the rest you probably already know.

I know I can't blame Klavier for that. I don't hate him for doing his job. He was only doing what he thought was right, after all. Or so I thought. Seven years later, when Kristoph was exposed as the one behind the forged evidence, Klavier had _the nerve_ to say that he knew it all along. Well if he knew it all along, how come it took him seven years to actually come clean? Either he was trying salvage his own image from that dishonourable victory, or when he got Mr Wright disbarred; he put his own personal glory over doing the right thing.

And that's the reason I sometimes tar him with a similar brush to "bastard who murdered my father" that girls often use in sci fi.

"All rise for the Judge." The bailiff announced. Everyone stood up, as the old judge took his seat. The room's lighting reflected off his bald head.

The gavel pounded the judge's desk.

"Court is now in session for the trial of Mr Colby R King."

Gavin strummed his air guitar. As was his custom. I think he does it just to lighten the normally tense mood.

"The prosecution is ready to rock and roll…"

"_**Objection!**_"

I almost had a heart attack! I was looking forward to hearing Mr Wright bellow an objection, but not this soon. He stood proud and upright, with his finger pointing at Mr Gavin.

"The defence requests that the prosecution give a straight answer instead of screwing around and trying to show off!"

"Objection noted." said the judge, tapping his gavel "The prosecution will no longer play air guitar in court."

"Ur…yes, your honour." It's been a while since I last saw Mr Gavin look so embarrassed. "The...prosecution is ready, your honour."

Apparently satisfied with this, Mr Wright put one hand to his hip.

"The defence is ready, your honour."

The judge nodded. "Very well. Mr Gavin, your opening statement, please."

Gavin regained his composure and cleared his throat.

"The prosecution proposes that on the evening of May the seventh at 9:30 pm, the defendant, Herr Colby R King did assault and kill his father, Herr Regal King. The weapon used was a silver candlestick. When examined, it showed traces of the victim's blood, and fingerprints. As well as the fingerprints of the defendant."

"The court accepts this candlestick into evidence. Now Mr Gavin. Call in your first witness."

"Yes your honour. The prosecution calls Herr Winston Payne to the stand."

Payne took the stand, and gave his name an occupation.

Then he saw Mr Wright and almost jumped out of his skin.

"Wright?! Is this a joke?!"

"If it is, it is a somewhat amusing joke, don't you think, Winston?"

"But how…how…?"

"To be honest." Said the Judge "I'm somewhat surprised, myself that you're back on the defence bench so soon, Mr Wright."

I froze. Were they onto him?

"Just lucky I guess." Said Mr Wright. "In any case, I am eager to hear Mr Payne's testimony."

"Very well." Said the judge. _Phew_ I think he's in the clear.

Mr Payne, still looking uncomfortable at the identity of the defence, began his testimony.

"I was taking the trash out a minute before 9:30. I saw the defendant stagger down the drive way."

"The defendant had been drinking?" Mr Wright asked.

"I assumed so." said Mr Payne "He went out to a bar pretty much every night. I decided not to say hi, since he's a rather mean drunk. Then just as I was heading into the back yard, I heard a loud scream. I looked over the fence into Regal's yard. And through the window I saw Regal King lying on the floor, and the defendant gently kicking him. I then ran back inside, locked the doors and phoned the police."

"That must have been quite a shock for you!" said the judge.

"Well I was used to hearing them bickering, but I never thought either of them would go that far."

"Alright Mr Wright. You may begin your cross examination."

Mr Wright stood up. "Thank you your honour." He said standing upright, with his fist at his hip.

"Now, you say that you heard a scream shortly after the defendant entered the house, correct?"

"That's right." said Mr Payne.

"How loud would you say the scream was?"

"It was as loud as a Church bell! I thought I was going to have a heart attack!"

Mr Wright grinned, and I heard an amused snigger.

"Thank you Mr Payne. You've been most helpful. Your honour. That scream couldn't possibly have belonged to the victim."

"What are you saying, Mr Wright!" the bewildered Judge asked.

Thinking about it scientifically, I understood what Mr Wright was getting at, but the judge obviously wasn't.

"It's quite simple really. The windows were all locked at the time of the murder. Chief Inspector Gumshoe said himself that the house was left almost exactly as it was when my client was arrested. Sound doesn't travel through double glazed windows that easily. If it was the victim screaming, Mr Payne wouldn't have heard it so clearly."

"That proves nothing Herr Wright." Said Mr Gavin "The fact remains that Herr Payne saw the defendant and the victim."

"It proves, "_Herr Blockhead_" that the scream came from outside the house!"

Gavin's jaw dropped at the insult.

The judge pounded his gavel

"Mr Wright, you will refrain from childish name calling!"

Mr Wright continued his attack.

"My apologies. The autopsy report wasn't that specific about the time of death, but it was narrowed down to happening between 9:00 and 9:30. Don't you think it's likely that scream was the _real_ murderer to incriminate my client? That is, if there really _was_ a scream."

"Objection!" screamed Mr Payne "You can't possibly think that I did it! I've been a lawyer since before you born! And furthermore…!"

"Yes, Herr Payne! Point made!" Gavin interrupted. "The witness is obviously easily flustered but what reason would he have to lie? Besides which, we have several other witness accounts of a loud scream in that street." Gavin smirked with that arrogant grin that _just won't go away_. "So unless it's all a big conspiracy, I'd say the scream was probably real."

To my surprise, Mr Wright was relentless. That last stab didn't faze him at all.

"Okay, so the scream was genuine. The defence still stands by the fact that it came from outside the house, otherwise, how could so many people hear it?"

Before another word could be said, the doors flew open. A man in a lab coat came rushing in with brown envelope. He was short of breath, and his complexion was flushed of colour.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion?" asked the Judge.

"I gather it is the complete autopsy report." Said Gavin.

"You won't believe what we've found!" said the doctor as he handed out copies of the report to Mr Wright, Mr Gavin and the Judge.

"And now, Herr Wright we can pinpoint the exact moment when…"

He gasped.

Mr Wright's eyebrows sprang up.

The judge's jaw looked at though it was going to hit the floor.

"It…it can't…be…!" stammered Gavin.

"But…it is! All here in black and white!" said the judge.

The autopsy report was put on display for all the court to see.

My heart froze.

Victim's Name; Regal King (Age 55), Male

Time of death: May 7th. 8.30 PM

Cause of Death: Poison via Atroquinine.

It wasn't the candlestick at all. He was poisoned.

The court was in an uproar. The Judge called for silence.

Mr Wright turned to face him.

"At this point, I would like to request a recess, your honour. Clearly, further investigation is required." But his lips curled up, as he gave a sinister smile to Mr Gavin. "Unless of course the prosecution has any objections. Perhaps you'd like me to cross examine _Mr King's cat _for comic relief."

All around me, stifled sniggering filled the air. The place felt more the set of a situation comedy than a court of law. Though I'll admit I did have to bring my hand over my mouth to make sure no one hear me giggling. _Heh…Cross examine the cat! Hehe…_

Though, seriously- Mr Gavin looked like he was going to throw up. It was really weird seeing the normally cool and calculated Klaiver Gavin reduced to a defence lawyer's butt monkey.

"Very well." Said the judge. "Court will reconvene ten o'clock tomorrow morning. Court dismissed."

With that everyone rose. Before I exited, I took one last look at the opposing forces.

Poor Mr Gavin sipping water to calm his nerves. As Mr Gavin's phone went off and he answered the call, Mr Wright taking one last gloat before turning to glide out of the room. As he strutted towards the door, he seemed like a completely different person to the scruffy pianist from before. He was like his old self from ten years ago, only…different. Strong. Powerful. _A winner._

Once again out of the fire, the Phoenix rises.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Perspective of Trucy Wright

Date: I forgot.

Time: No idea.

Location: I can't see though this blindfold.

My head hurts. What exactly is that stuff the bad guy keeps making me sniff?

'Hello? Mr Bad Guy?'

No response.

I also realised that while my hands and feet were still tied, I wasn't strapped into a chair anymore. I tried to get up.

'Ow!'

I bumped my head. Ow…where exactly am I?

Well, since the bad guy's not here, I might as well get this blindfold off and make a run for it.

_But, Trucy, how can you escape_, you ask? Ha! Piece of cake really. Which reminds me, I haven't eaten yet. As a future big name magician, soon to be joining big name professionals such as Harry Houdini and Tommy Cooper, I thought about putting a little escapology number in my act. Now, I do have experience with straight jackets, but this rope was tied in a pretty basic knot. In fact most escapology beginners start with something like this.

I had the rope off in seconds and whipped off the blindfold. Ta-daa!

Then I realised what a cramp little place was in. There was nowhere near enough room to stand up. It was dark

I felt around. That's weird. This wall feels kind of fuzzy. Hey, it's loose! Light's coming in!

I'm in a car?

It's parked outside a bunch of buildings. I opened the door and got out. I took a look at the car. It was silver with the licence number IOS 15648. (Daddy and Apollo always make note of stuff like that.)

Maybe I should go inside one of these buildings and find out where I am? One of them could be the kidnapper's hideout but if I stay put, he might come back. .

I guess I'll just have to risk it. And if the kidnapper does come back, I'll just have to do a disappearing act.

Now, which door should I try…ah! Tender Lender! They can't be bad. The title has the word 'Tender' in it!

I opened the door. There were a grey-haired dressed in black, with a grey cardigan along with a brunette woman, also dressed in black.

'Oi! What do ye think you're doin' in 'ere!' the man blurted in a funny accent. Was he my bad guy?

'Now, now, Mr O'brian.' said the woman. Her voice was very soft and slow. It was kind of creepy… 'Why exactly _shouldn't_ she be here?'

The man turned pale.

'W-w-well Ms Cadaverini, the girl's just a choild! You've got to be legal age to apply for a loan!'

'Well…' she paused 'we are a family company…are we not…'

'But Ms Cadaverini…!'

'Are you questioning me, Ryan…? I'd hate to think you were…Hee…Hee…Hee....'

Now she was _really_ giving me the creeps and I could tell that the guy with the funny accent was pretty scared too.

'O-oh right, yes! I-I'm with you now!'

The man went away and the creepy woman led me into her office.

'Now.' Said the woman. 'Can I help you?'

I explained what happened. For some reason, Ms Cadaverini kept that same emotionless look on her face.

'You poor thing. You must be starving.'

She motioned to the plate of cookies on her desk.

'Help yourself.'

'Oh...I-I'm fine really…'

'I insist.' She said 'Mustn't be rude now. Hee…Hee….Hee…'

MUNCH 'Very tasty…'.MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH

She seemed satisfied. She got up.

'I just need to make a phone call. Please, help yourself…Hee…Hee…'

She closed the door behind her.

What have I gotten into this time?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Perspective of Phoenix Wright

Date: 10 May

Time: 12:50

Location: Defendant lobby number 3

God that felt good.

I entered the defendant lobby. A breath-taken looking Ema was waiting there. Beautiful in a blaze of silence. Maybe I should try to break the ice a little.

'Well, I think that went rather well.'

He face melted into a smile. She almost laughed.

'I'll say! Mr Gavin looked like he'd been hit by a tornado!'

I chuckled

'Hurricane Phoenix. I like the sound of that. So where's my client slithered off too?'

'Since that autopsy report threw the prosecutor's whole case out the window, they took Colby back to the detention centre for questioning.'

She put a finger to her chin.

'I still don't understand where he could have gotten Atroquinine from.'

'Let's go find out.' I said, leading the way out of the court house. The game was afoot!

Date: 10 May

Time: 13:20

Location: Ivy University, Dorms.

We arrived at Ivy University. We asked for Jessica James' room and hammered on her door. She was surprised to see us.

'May we come in?' Ema asked.

'Now's not a good time…'

I decided to speed things along.

'Look, Ms James, the detective has two warrants in her pocket. One is to search your room and the other is a warrant for your arrest.'

Both women gasped. Ema, more quietly than Jessica, thank goodness.

The latter trembled.

'Y-you're bluffing! You can't have either of those!'

'How do you know?' I said 'Do you have a degree in law? Or any police training? Or do you just like gambling, like that loser Colby?'

Her face flushed.

'Alright.'

She let us in. Ema grabbed my arm and dragged me to one side. Ow. This girl has a strong grip.

'This time, you've gone too far!' she hissed. 'I could lose my badge for this!'

'Relax, Ema. If anyone asks, we'll say I stole your gun and forced you to do my bidding.'

'Ooh, I'd give you such a slap if Ms James wasn't watching!'

She let go and we continued the investigation.

Now, don't get me wrong. I know claiming to have a warrant for her arrest was a pretty rotten thing to do to Jessica, and I still feel guilty about lying like that. But you have to understand, that this is a very delicate situation. Until we hear back from the rescue team, the only thing I can do is try to win this case.

I took a look under the bed and saw an empty packet of cigarettes.

'Do you smoke?' I asked.

'Of course not!' snapped Jessica. Hmm. Somebody's defensive all of a sudden. I took out a pair of tweezers and fished out the cigarette box, slipping it into my pocket.

Ema sniffed.

'What's that smell?'

We both turned to Jessica. She stared at her feet.

'Well…pickled onions.'

Judging from her shining wet hand she had recently been snacking on an offending pickle.

'I-I just get a craving sometimes! There's nothing sinister about it!'

'Of course not!' said Ema 'I get cravings for Snakoos all the time.'

There _is_ a difference between the two. _Everybody_ craves chocolate. I bet you have some everyday. _Nobody_ craves raw pickled onions swimming in vinegar unless…

Hmm…that's an interesting scenario.

'Well I think we've got enough to go on for now.' I announced.

'We'll come back later.' Said Ema giving Jessica a reassuring smile.

We went to Leo's dorm but he was out. We asked around and it turned out he was in a lecture. I figured we could take advantage of the collage cafeteria and stop for a coffee break.

But then, Ema's phone went off.

'Hello? Skye.'

Whoever was on the other end spoke. Ema's eyes almost seemed to bust out of their sockets. Her mouth became a perfect open circle.

'You found her?'

My expression changed to match Ema's. By her, could they mean _her_?

'Okay, we'll be there right away.'

She put her phone back in her pocket. I grabbed her shoulders.

'Please tell me that was about what I think it was!'

'It is! Come on!'

Date: 10 May

Time: 14:00

Location: Police HQ

I dashed up the stairs before Ema was even out of her seat in the taxi. The automatic doors slid open, and there stood Trucy.

'Daddy!' ignoring everything else I folded her into my arms and swung her around. I could almost explode with emotion.

'Are you alright? That criminal didn't hurt you, did he?'

'Of course not!' She said with that innocent smile of hers.

I wanted to cry. But I can't. I may not be a real lawyer anymore, but the rule still applies that I'm allowed to cry is when it's all over. And this endeavour is far from over.

Ema finally caught up. Trucy gave her a big hug too.

But then, Trucy looked around.

She asked _that_ question.

'Where's Polly?'

Ema backed a step away. I put my hand on Trucy's shoulder.

When I explained what happened to Apollo, her hands went up to her mouth. Tears started to well up. That's the other reason I'm not allowed to cry. Because I have to be strong for her.

Two officers came up.

'Young lady, there are still a few questions we need to ask you.' Said one in a very gentle voice.

Trucy looked up with those big blue eyes, stained with tears.

'It's okay.' I told her. 'These men will take care of you. I promise I'll be back for you as soon as I can.'

She nodded in understanding and went with the two officers into the interview room.

'If only Apollo would wake up from his coma, this would've been a happy ending.' Said Ema.

'We've not reached the final act yet, Ema.' I said.

'But Trucy's free. So you don't have to defend Mr Snake-In-The-Grass anymore.'

'Perhaps. But until the kidnapper is caught, it won't be safe for us to walk the streets. And Trucy's kidnapping is one crime I know that Colby is innocent of.'

'Maybe he had an accomplice.'

I thumbed my lapels.

'Only one way to find out.'

We asked one of the officers where Trucy was found. He told us it was Tender Lender.

"Wait a minute." Said Ema "That's where that loan shark works. The one Leo told us about."

"A fresh lead!" I said "Let's go!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Perspective of Phoenix Wright

Date: 10 May

Time: 14:20

Location: Tender Lender

I paid the taxi fare and we went into the reception area. The door opened, showing the lean figure of Viola Cadaverini.

"Mr Wright." said Viola "How lovely to see you again. Please come in."

I returned the greeting and followed her into the office. Ema looked at me as if she didn't have a clue what was going on.

"I understand you're the one who found my daughter. Thanks for calling the police."

"It seemed the decent thing to do. Though my college wanted to just throw the poor thing out into the street."

"Why would he want to do that?"

"Well, Mr O'Brian's never been good with children. I think he has some favouritism issues from when he was a boy."

"O'Brian, now I know that name from somewhere." I said in my best off-hand type of voice. "It's not Ryan O'Brian is it?"

"Yes. Do you know him?"

"Well, my friend Winston sometimes sees him go by his house." I gave her the name of the street. Ema looked like someone hit her in the face with a fish. She said nothing but her facial expression and body language seemed to scream _**What the hell are you doing, Wright?**_

"Ah." Said Viola "We do have a rather unreliable client who lives in that area."

"What's his name? Maybe I know him?"

"Nice try Mr Wright." Viola smiled "I'm afraid that's classified. I mean, would _you_ give the names of your old clients away to just anyone?"

I should have known it wouldn't be that easy.

"Good point." I said.

Ema finally fished her badge out.

"Miss Cadavaerini, I'm terribly sorry, I know I should have said this earlier, but we believe that the client Mr O'Brian was visiting was one Colby King, who is currently on trial for murder."

Why do I get the feeling that this will end in tears? Possibly for me.

"I see." Said Viola, calm as usual "Do you suspect me of foul play?"

I saw Viola's lips curl up, ever so slightly into a disturbing grin.

"No, but I believe that Mr O'Brian might be somehow involved."

Suddenly the door opened and a huge grey-haired man came in. It looked as though God was making a cross between a gorilla and a mastiff hound, gave up have way and tried to pass it off as a human.

"Ah, Ryan. These two would like to ask you some questions."

"Oi'm not sayin' anything!" he shouted.

I stood up.

"Why? Do you something to hide?"

He walked menacingly towards me. I took a step back.

"You feck off, before I knock yur fecking head through the wall!"

"Ah so you _do_ have something to hide! Something to do with Colby King perhaps? Or that little girl who was kidnapped? That how you get your kicks?"

With a scream, he ran at me. With his hands aimed at my throat

I raised my hands to smash his arms open and brought my knee with up a jolt.

Ema shot up from her chair, jumped behind him and slammed him into the floor, ripping out a pair of handcuffs.

"Let me go!" he roared

Her teeth clenched like a tiger, Ema locked his hands behind his back and forced his face to the floor. Her eyes were wild and angry.

"You're under arrest for attempted assault and suspicion of kidnapping!"

She took a deep breath. Then lifted O'Brian to his feet.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

With O'Brian screaming to be let go, I asked Viola if we could talk outside. Thank God. She agreed.

"You shouldn't have provoked him, Mr Wright."

"I know. I guess I lost my temper. But these are serious crimes and it won't be safe for my daughter until the criminals are brought to justice."

"I do appreciate you feelings Mr Wright, but I don't like having police around my office. Do you have any evidence against Ryan?"

"Well, the car that my daughter was carried away in _was_ found near his work place."

"Hee…hee…hee…" Uh oh. It's that creepy laugh. I hate the creepy laugh. "Ryan's not the sharpest sword on the rack, but I doubt he's _that_ stupid."

That was actually a good point. He couldn't be that dense.

Could he?

We went back into the office together. Ema had seated the handcuffed O'Brian in a chair.

"Have you called for a squad car?" I asked.

"Not yet." Said Ema

"Well, you can let him go, as long as he promises to behaving." I said.

"What?"

"We don't have enough evidence to pin him to the kidnapping. Not yet anyway."

"Ha!" laughed O'Brian "Hope ye know a good lawyer, since Oi can sue ye both for slander! Not to mention Police brutality!"

Oh shit…

"Ryan." Viola smiled, a bit too sweetly "I don't want to frighten you or anything, but if you sue, or call the police and try to get these two in trouble, I'll have to tell my grandfather about it."

The Irish thug suddenly began to turn very pale.

"Oh um, alright! I won't press charges!"

Ema grudgingly released him. I apologised for the ruckus and we made out retreat.

"What the hell?" Ema snapped when we were a good enough distance away.

"You do realise that I've just saved both our lives."

"What are you talking about?"

"Miss Cadaverini's grandfather. He's called Bruto."

Her eyes grew into wipe frightened circles.

"Bruto Cadavernini?"

That's right folks. The biggest mob boss in the country. The one even Gumshoe's afraid of. If that baddie is after money, you would either pay up or the police would _never _find your bodies. He can _make_ it happen.

"Don't worry too much about it though. Viola's a decent person."

We decided to walk back to Ivy University to see if Leo King had come out of his lecture.

"Well." Said Ema "We now know that O'Brian has something to do with the kidnapping."

I smiled patiently.

"Do we now? Have you got a theory?"

"Yes." She smirked "I believe that Ryan O'Brian was the one who kidnapped Trucy. You've had dealings with Tender Lender before, so he was able to find out about you and your daughter, so he stalked Trucy, made the call to lure her out, and then snatched her up. His motive? If he's in jail, Colby can't pay off his gambling debt and O'Brian can't beat any money out of him."

"Well, it's not a bad theory." I had to admit, "But there is a rather puzzling flaw to your logic."

She blinked. Her face screwed up, as if in deep thought.

"I can't think of anything."

I chuckled and patted her on the shoulder. It'll probably click later.

"Before we start making our grand assumptions, let's make sure that we've heard every side of the story and from every conceivable angle. The reason Gumshoe's had so many salary cuts in the past, is because he twists facts to suit the prosecutor's theories instead of making his own theories to suit facts."

Date: 10 May

Time: 15:00

Location: Leo King's dorm

I knocked on the door and Leo answered, wearing overalls.

"Hello again." Said Ema "Can we come in?"

"Okay." Said Leo "But I have to head to work in a minute. I have a job as a hospital porter."

We went inside and made ourselves comfortable. Ema took out a notepad and pen.

"What is Miss Jessica James' relation to your family?

"She's my…well, _was_ my girlfriend. We broke a few weeks ago."

"Can I ask why?"

He sighed.

"Jessica was at our house when that lone shark came looking for Colby."

His eyes eye at his feet.

"I see. O'Brian threatened her?"

"It was more than that." Said Leo "All the fights we had at home, Colby being in trouble with the police all the time…She just couldn't stand it."

He rubbed his face with his hands.

"Want a smoke?" I offered taking out the box I acquired earlier.

"No thanks." said Leo "I can't stand the smell of cigarettes. Beside, I probably shouldn't get the smell of tobacco on my work clothes."

"Probably for the best. It's sort of a hard bandwagon to get off."

"Anyway." Ema continued "We understand that Colby once stole a car to pay off a gambling debt. Can you tell us anything about that?"

Leo looked up at her.

"I remember it was silver. He used to joy ride in it. A lot. Eventually the police caught him and gave it back to its owner."

We asked a couple of other question then said our goodbyes.

"I think we should give the King household another look." Said Ema.

"Good idea." I said "The game's afoot…"

"Follow your spirit…" she joined in

"_And upon this charge cry: 'God for Harry, England and St George'!_"

Okay, so this is American and not England. Still a cool movie quote!


End file.
